User blog:Hypnagogia/Things that I have heard
...Or read. (This is like one of my "Assorted" pages, but no little some copypasting, or clear memory.) * ♣ Clear Memory * ♠ Foggy Memory * ♥ Copypaste * ♦ I just happen to know this. ---- =Things I have READ= Sounds Paranormal * ♠ Someone posted in a 2008 SomethingAwful spooky thread about how he had a house with an invisible monster (which sounds to me like the Jersey Devil, only he never said anything about JD, nor did anyone else.) and although he never saw it, he just "knew" it was in his basement. He had no real reason to believe that, so he kept it to himself. When his girlfriend moved in, the basement freaked her out, and she told him that she "just KNEW" that there was a horse-man-bat monster in the basement. ▪ ** I can't find it again. I hope someone salvaged it. * ♠ Someone in an SA spooky thread has a (very, very logical and serious) boyfriend that was in Estonia, guarding a big field from some boars. Whenever he'd hear a rustle, he'd fire a shot in the air to scare the boars off. One night, he was really tired but obligated to stay at his post. Then, rustling sounded in the far end of the field, but firing shots wasn't enough to scare it off. He then began to hear locusts buzzing in his ears, and the closer to him the thing rustling in the field was, the louder the invisible locusts would buzz at him. Eventually, it left or something. Maybe he ran away. (I forgot.). The next day, he was watching TV and an Estonian guy who believed strongly in paranormal, mystical stuff was talking about some kind of entity (evil) whose presence was warned with the sounds of invisible locusts in your ears. ▪ ** This reminded me of the Bone comic book series. * ♠ SA Spooky Thread: A family of four moved into some weird apartment. Our hero's brother was there first, with the mom or someone, and in his room at night, a "portal thing full of swirling colors" announced itself with soft, classical-type piano-ish music (??), and freaked him out a little too much. Later, our hero is at that house, and in the bedroom he hears classicalish, piano-type music, looks up, and there's that "portal" with swirling colors on the ceiling. When he moves to the living room sofa, he hears the music behind him, and there's the musical portal on the wall. His mom, in her bedroom, reported feeling a "presence" in her dark room. She invoked Jesus' name and commanded it to leave, which it did. Our Hero finishes his tale with "fuck that place". ▪ * ♥ head on down to Saint Patrick's Basilica on Bleury Street (or if any Montreal goons are reading this); imagine standing, in front of the altar but with your back to it - in the very far right corner, in that sort of alcove place with the bench and the icons on the wall. Tell me if that's not the wrongest feeling place in the world (the left corner, which is identical, isn't bothersome at all mind you) ▪ Sounds Like Dreams and Hallucinations * ♠ A person was sharing her paranormal experiences on the Internet, on some imageboard in 2008. She was once laying in bed, with her bedroom door open so that she could see into the hallway. A glowing white-blueish figure of a plague doctor drifted into her view in the hallway, and slowly opened his beak and shut it repeatedly (I don't think those masks can actually do that IRL.) She was too scared to move, and eventually it went away. ▪ * ♠ Someone in 2006 on some small forum was at her desk, and her bare foot hit some squishy, furry invisible thing that felt like a cat. She had no cat, and of course there was nothing under her desk. ▪ ** I think she lives in Eastern Europe. Sounds Like Mind-Altering Substances * ♠ SA Spooky Thread: Four kids are exploring an abandoned insane asylum for children, that got suddenly evacuated (Deduced this from moldy food being in the cafeteria, with plates on the table and everything.) that violated building codes by being too tall to evacuate in case of fire or some other disaster. Armed with flashlights, the four boys enter the asylum. On some higher floors they find beer cans strewn around ("who the fuck would party in an abandoned asylum?"), graffiti, food out on trays on the table and in the buffet and serving counter, green and moldy. Two or three of their flashlights go out, and they better leave soon (Should have brought spares.). Finally, on one of the lower levels, the boys find a tiny, tiny door. This little itty bitty door, too small for a person, freaks them out. As Our Hero describes, "it's like the building itself was mocking us". The boys finally haul ass out of there. At the end, they can't agree on how big the door was, or if there was even a door at all. Our Hero ponders about the possibility of a gas leak being there to mess with their heads. (Might explain why it was suddenly evacuated.) ▪ * ♠ People that take a particular prescription drug for fun consistently see evil muppets. Consistently. Forgot the name. Began with "Z" or "X" or something. ▪ =Things I have actually HEARD= * ♠ High School Health Teacher (Not a logical person at all.) was on some ghost tourism stuff (forgot where.), and this haunted place (Was it a bar??) had an exposed brick wall. The tour guide had the tourists put their backs up against this wall one by one. When Health Teacher did it, she went "eeerrrngghh someone killed a guy and buried him in this wall!!". Tour Guide said she was correct. * The same High School Health Teacher lady also worked at a local restaurant (Which I won't name.) that no one wanted to be working in after 10 PM (I guess that would be the custodians and scullery maids.) because at that time, two ghost men would suddenly appear in a large dining room with a huge table and have ghost dinner. ▪ * ♠ Local ghosts in businesses get mad when someone brings CDs or other decadent newfangled electro-doohickeys into their basements and send everything flying. Owners think it's cute. (Okay I read that in the paper ~10 years ago, but it's local, so hey.) ▪ *♠ When I was in elementary school (Like, ~3rd grade.) a guy came to speak to our class. Think he was a fireman or something. He said that one of his past jobs had him be the guy who collects corpses to take them to the morgue. One night, all alone, he was picking up a dead body, squeezed the diaphragm, and ~pppffffaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ ▪ * ♠ Also in elementary school, a classmate told a little story. Once upon a time, there was a guy with a classical watch. One day, there was an actual man's face in the watch. The end. ▪ * ♠ In my Russian class, the instructor said that there are some sub-languages in Russian (Dialects, or different?) and "four" huge, ancient, secret dictionaries locked away in a high-security library. Actually, there are five, but the fifth contains "unprintable language" and is so taboo, you don't speak of it at all. If you hear some strange words being used, and you can't find them in normal dictionaries, it might be in that secret fifth ancient dictionary. ** By "unprintable language" I assumed she meant "so vulgar and loathsome it's not allowed to be printed", but then again there might be some strange sounds with no representation in whatever alphabet they'd be using at the time (There's an actual Slavic alphabet, but now they use Cyrillic. And even in typical English dictionaries, there are special characters and marks for strange sounds. So IDK.) =Real Things (Maybe)= Brain Hacks Isolation * ♥ I once saw a documentary on isolation where a former POW was interviewed about his captivity. He was isolated for months, and was literally in the dark for the whole time; he quickly lost all sense of time, and began to doubt that he even existed, just because his brain had absolutely no stimulation to keep it in order. In his own words, there was "nothing there to even confirm his existence." Try telling me that isn't terrifying. ▪ ** I haven't seen this for myself * ♥ Not only that but isolation and lack of stimuli often pushes the brain to generate stimuli by itself in order to avoid a total shutdown; interviews with long-term isolation subjects ("long term" being months or years) reveal that hallucinations (visual and audible) were prevalent. That isn't the scary part, not by itself; the scary part is that these hallucinations often reached terrifying extremes to jog the brain. One victim describes the hallucination as suddenly waking up and finding himself in the middle of a scorching-hot, burning, endless, limitless desert. However, as he gets up and takes his first steps into the said desert, it suddenly turns into a frozen tundra (equally limitless and all-expanding) with bone-chilling cold (not to mention he is psycho-somatically responding to the imagined temperatures as opposed to existent ones). If that wasn't enough, a second hallucination involved hearing music in the dark - nice piece of music that starts innocently enough, but gradually grows. More instruments get thrown in until the entire thing hears like an ear-drum splitting noise. The victim said he was "banging his head against the walls and screaming for the noise to stop". ▪ Brain Phreaking * DISTORTED FACE ILLUSION: Video (Not a screamer. I wouldn't do that.) And what someone has to say about it! ** ♥ Jesus Christ how horrifying. I wonder if it's our brain trying to combine both images into one or something, I'm intrigued, what is it exactly that makes our minds confused to the point of seeing monsters instead of normal people? * Someone else says: ** ♥ I think this might have to do with how our brain constructs images. Our eyes don't quite give us the images that we see; the raw data is actually very splotchy due to blind spots, dirt and such obstructing the lens, and blood vessels. Our brain has to take the raw data, interpret it, and turn it into the clear images that we see. I think that the quickly-changing faces move too quickly for the brain to recalculate what the image looks like, so it takes the old improvised data and layers it over the new raw data. The result is faces that don't look quite right, setting off the "grotesque monster" bell. See also: the Margaret Thatcher illusion http://scienceblogs.com/mixingmemory/2006/09/cool_visual_illusions_the_marg.php. ▪ * ♦ On that note, your brain also photoshops out your nose, or something. * ♠ MAGENTA IS NOT A REAL COLOR: Something about how magenta is what your brain makes when it sees a bizarre color between red and violet, and so it declares it to be an intermediary color. But it isn't. And you can't see the real, true green unless you have red and green colorblindness. It's all a lie. ▪ Computers and Stuff * ♥ In 3d animation programs, when you make a polygon it's usually supposed to have 4 sides at the most and flat. In Maya, if you have something with more than four sides, edges that don't connect to a vertex or a vertex that's not connected to an edge, things get...weird. You end up with a shape that the program can't draw properly that will usually look like a different surface depending on where you happen to be viewing it from. Programmers tend to do things like this a lot when they first step into the world of OpenGL and DirectX. Get the position of a vertex wrong when you're just messing around with increasingly more complex shapes, and you can easily find yourself with a headache just from looking at the shape you've made. This effect is how the Alien Geometry corridor in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was implemented. Some corridors in the Descent series are also twisted like this. ▪ Vidya Gaems * ♦ Pokemon Gen 1 originally had 190 Pokemon, but due to time constraints or hardware limitations or something, only 151 Pokemon (one of them a secret to most of the staff, originally.) got put in. There are two indexes in at least the first two generations; Internal and Pokedex. Pokedex begins with Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, etc. in whatever order looks nice. Internal lists Pokemon by creation and when they're entered into the game (Rhydon, Kangaskhan, etc.) There are ~39 Missingnos, and if you take them to the trading center between Gen 1 and Gen 2, you can view them (But Gen2 won't let you trade.) When you look at the Gen1 Missingnos, they're Gen2 Pokemon! The first two Pokemon games had the same team working on them, and that's why they're not completely overrun with worthless pink blobs, generic carnivorans, or ridiculous overpowered dragons. Although yeah, there are still too many of those. The presence of G2 Pokemon in Kanto in G2 may be a reference to how they were intended for G1. * ♦ Cubone may be Kangaskhan's Baby: This is the subject of its own little creepypasta that floats around, and there might be some truth to it. AFAIK, it's never been verified, but people have guessed things correctly about Pokemon's development. This theory is that Kangaskhan, a single-stage pokemon, was originally the third stage of Cubone. It makes perfect sense! The Marowak that's supposed to turn into Kangaskhan became a non-removed-G2-Pokemon Missingno, and that's one possible reason why certain Missingnos turn into Kangaskhan. Another plausible theory as to why some Missingnos turn into Kangaskhan instead of Rhydon, is because Kanga is "in the second slot". If the "Cubone is Kangaskhan's baby" theory is true, maybe it got dropped because it was a smidge too morbid. * ♦ Venomoth and Butterfree Got Switched: Probably confirmed. The change was "most people expect a caterpillar to turn into a butterfly as opposed to a moth". Similarly, the Garchomp line in a later game got tinkered with, and Psyduck and Golduck may have accidentally had their names switched. * ♦ Electabuzz, Magmar, and Jynx were legendaries: Or at least really super rare. After them, the staff apparently got the idea for the Legendary Birds (same types), and the three humanoids just became "rare". Also, elemental punches. In Gen2, they all got pre-evs. * ♦ There's a battle with Oak programmed in (I think you can get into this through "Missingno Trainer battles".), in G2 Lake of Rage had a gym and there's an incomplete Safari Zone. * My opinion on Lavender Town is that the creators accidentally pooped out a nugget of gold. ** http://www.smogon.com/forums/showthread.php?t=78267 http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_Pok%C3%A9mon_by_index_number_%28Generation_I%29 http://tcrf.net/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue http://tcrf.net/Pok%C3%A9mon_Gold_and_Silver Category:Blog posts